


Prisoner at Sea

by Glamour



Series: Starboard Crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Elves, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Lesbian Pirates, Orcs, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamour/pseuds/Glamour
Summary: A notorious Orcish Pirate finds herself a treat in a captured Elvish Navy Captain.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Starboard Crossed Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997269
Kudos: 39





	Prisoner at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Trying for some writing practice, criticism is welcome please and thank you!

The pirates laugh and jeer as the final crewmembers of the HMS Moonsliver are unceremoniously tossed onto the lifeboat, a minor solace as their ship floats in pieces over the waters below. The defeated party stares back sheepishly at the vicious pirates, having been stripped down to naught but their skivvies and robbed of any valuables. Then with one last uproarious cheer the boat is cut free sending them plumetting to the open waters below. Only their captain, Lady Alina Thanduire of the Royal Elvish Navy, remains captive aboard the pirate vessel but unlike the rest of her crew she has remained relatively untouched, getting away with a slight slash in her shirt that left her more exposed than she would normally like. But still she stands head held high with all the poise she can muster whilst having her hands and legs each bound together. She gave the crew no satisfaction or reaction as they danced and laughed around her, making crude jokes at her expense. _Likely the best attempt at wit they can manage_ , she thinks to herself.

A sharp whistle breaks through the noise and the crew turns to face the source as a hush falls over them. One unattentive halfling continues his raucous laughter but is quickly silenced by a jab to the chest. Alina too turns to face the source. The pirate captain stands proudly balanced on the taffrail of the ship, a dark skinned orcish woman looking to be a living cliche of swashbuckling piracy, complete with long coat, hat, parrot and eyepatch. The captain cast her gaze over the ship and their spoils, lingering as hers and the captive elf's eyes meet. Alina feels the pirate's eye burn deep into her, but then they are turned away before too long.

"Listen up maggots!" The captain shrieks as she looks fiercely about the crew, "I'm very disappointed in you all." The crew looks around at each other confused and anxious, each one wondering what they've done wrong. A tension hangs in the air as they await the captain's next words. She hops gracefully down off her perch and strides across the deck of the ship, the crew parting to make way for her until she stops next to Alina. This time giving the elf a long look up and down. Alina stares back blankly, trying not to give anything away. The Orc slowly turns back to her crew standing attentively, but giving her a wide enough berth when finally, she breaks the silence. "Not one of you has offered me a drink!" She yells. It takes a moment but a grin breaks across her face as laughter and relief takes over the crew.

Several crew members offer up their bottles to her and she takes one at random. "Thank you Ducky. Now I want you all to know I'm very proud of the lot of you. I dare say I couldn't ask for a more vile, ruthless and downright 'orrible crew." She pauses to allow for further cheering and to sift through a pile of gold and jewelery before continuing, "This might well be our best haul yet not least because we are graced with the presense of our old friend; Captain Alina of the Royal Elvish Navy. How nice of you to join us again." The crew snickers as the elf in question glares silently at her Orcish nemesis before spitting on the pirate's boot.

The captain doesn't take kindly to this slight and in an instant draws a knife to the elf's cheek, much to the joy of the pirate crew, but still no reaction from the captive elf. "As talkative as ever I see, don't worry I'll remedy that. Take her to my cabin, I want to interrogate her... personally." The pirates whoop and holler as Alina is hoisted over the shoulder of one brutish pirate and then "escorted" below deck. It's hard remain elegant and proper while being manhandled like this but Alina tries, unaware she just looks more ridiculous in trying. As she is carried away the sounds of the crew and their captain's victory speech grows fainter until she's brought to a cabin in the underbelly of the ship. Her escort uses his hand not currently occupied to open the door then squeezes through with Alina, bumping her head on the frame as he does. "Oops" he mutters with all the sincerity of... well, a pirate.

Once in the room Alina is dumped onto a bed in the corner and the pirate begins to take his leave, pausing at the door to sneer at her, Alina sneers back petulantly, all pretence of dignity now gone. "The cap'n will be wiv you shortly." He chuckles, closing the door behind him thereby leaving the elf on her own. She listens to the oaf's footsteps retreating above deck again and once she's sure she's in the clear Alina scans the room for anything sharp she might use to free herself from her binds. Plenty of ill-gotten trinkets, relics, tapestries and even some of Alina's old keepsakes from one of their previous encounters. But nothing sharp or pointy. Alina's eyes instead land on a bottle of whisky, sitting on a desk at the far side of the room and with some amount of effort manages to hop her way over to the desk. Upon inspection she notices the bottle is still mostly full, "Oh what the hell..." she mutters to herself and after some fumbling, her wrists being tied together and all, she manages to open the bottle up. She gives it a tentative sniff and recoils slightly at the potency but takes a swig anyway.

As she lowers the bottle Alina hears the door once more, she doesn't bother turning around as her captor begins another tedious monologue, "Well well well, what do we have here. An annoying little fly has been caught in my web. I must admit you fought valiantly my darling, though not valiantly enough clearly. Now I have to wonder what I should do with you. Were the tables turned I wonder what you would do to a dastardly pirate such as myself, hm?" It's at this point the pirate wanders into the elf's vision, walking slowly but purposefully, as if playing with her food and absent mindedly twirling her knife in one hand. "Would you keep me captive? Or toss me overboard? Maybe you'd just kill me on the spot for crimes against-"

"Oh shove off Gaelug, I'm not in the mood." Alina snaps. This throws Gaelug off her carefully planned out rhythm and she trips, clumsily dropping her knife on the floor.

The pirate bends down to reclaim her knife before responding. "Come on Ali, you always love to play this game. I had this whole thing planned out with the knife, you trying to wrestle it from me, bit of banter back and forth, the works!" The elf only looks at her briefly before taking another sip of whisky. Gaelug just sighs sitting down at her desk now it was clear Alina wasn’t going to play along. "Alright, fine. What’s the matter then Ali?"

" _What's the matter?_ That's the third ship of mine you've sunk this month. After the last time they threatened to demote me and give my command to Admiral Levos, vulgar creature that he is. I've worked too hard for this command to just throw it away for some stupid orc pirate with a pretty face." Gaelug began opening her mouth to speak before Alina continues in her exasperated frenzy. "They even gave me the most incompetent bloody crew this time as if they wanted me to fail, one of them didn't even know which way _port_ was. Port! Port of all bloody things. You work as a sailor and you don't know which direction port is. I almost threw him off the ship myself." Alina was breathing angrily through her nose now, composure quickly falling away during the tirade.

"Well-"

"And not least one of your fucking pirates managed to slice open one of my best shirts. Cost me a fortune this did and you had me standing out there with my tits practically on display to your whole filthy crew. Do you know how embarassing that is?"

After finally being addressed Gaelug lifts her eye from the aforementioned tear in the garment to meet Alina's gaze directly and realises she's now expected to respond finally "Oh, sorry..." The pirate looks dejected for a moment, "Third, really? That's a shame. I thought it was more than that." She says giving the elf her best cheeky smile.

Alina really wants to remain angry, but she feels the slightest tug at the corner of her lips as she stifles a smile. Gaelug doesn't miss it and they both relax a little bit. "Don't make me laugh, I'm still angry at you." Alina finally sits down across the desk from the Orc who tries to reach for some whisky herself, but finds the bottle snatched away at the last second. Alina takes a long much needed drag before passing the now nearly empty bottle over. "The least you could do is get me out of these binds."

Gaelug takes the suggestion, first she drains the bottle of course, then stands up from the desk and moves round. "You know if they do fire you, you could always become a pirate." Gaelug comments as she bends down to cut at the ropes holding her captives ankles together. Alina looks down at the orc with a mock smile, doing her best to feign unamusement. "I mean it you know, you're far too good to be in some stuffy Navy. Hell with your wits, skill and not to mention beauty, I think you'd make an incredible swabbie."

Unsure whether it's genuine or just the whisky this does finally elicit a giggle from the elf who wordlessly holds out her bound wrists to the orc, as a supposed act of peace. With her ankles now free the orc moves to cut the wrist binds aswell, but stops just shy. The knife now is so close Alina moves forward from her seat to try and cut herself free but Gaelug simply keeps it away, flashing a sly smile as she does. "Doesn't this situation feel awfully familiar to you Ali? Hands in binds, begging to be free, key to freedom just out of reach. Of course the binds were chains, it was an actual key and the roles were reversed but the point still stands."

"I don't recall begging, if memory serves that's more your strong suit." Alina retorts refusing to give into the game, for now.

"Oh well I suppose you'll just have to remain like that then, I can't think of any other possible way you might get your hands on this key." Gaelug taunts, holding the knife just out of reach of her captive. Alina for her part pretends not to be playing along with this game, watching the orc closely until she notices the orc relax slightly, almost imperceptibly and, trying to seize the opportunity, she dashes forwards to grab the knife, but once again the pirate proves faster and keeps it away. Again. And Again. Until they're standing so close. The orc, being a good head above the elf, holds the knife high so she can't possibly reach, but she knows the game is over now. Alina isn't paying any attention to the knife and seems more focussed on the lips looking down at her.

"There you are." Gaelug says as she leans down to kiss the lips awaiting her. But right before the climactic moment she instead finds herself falling. Her legs having been swept out from under her and she goes crashing to the cabin floor. Her assailant deftly catches the knife as it goes flying through the air and slices her bindings free finally. Gaelug grins as Alina walks over to her and straddles her hips on the floor, holding the knife gently to her throat with one hand, and lifts up the eyepatch with the other.

"I wish you wouldn't wear this ridiculous thing, you know how much I love your eyes." Alina says softly, discarding the offending accessory. "Is this what you were imagining we would end up like?"

"I was hoping for a few more torn clothes but this was about what I expected, yes." In response Alina drags the blade down, cutting open the thin blouse protecting the pirate's decency. "I suppose that's only fair. Did you get a look at who ruined your shirt?"

"It was some overenthusiastic tiefling girl, who incidentally now has a broken nose." Alina states proudly.

Gaelug chuckles heartily. "She'll be overboard by morning for daring to upset you."

"Oh, you're such a romantic, next time I’m capturing _you_ though." Alina murmurs as she leans down to join their lips at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed this short taster. I want to revisit these characters and hope to improve as I do so.


End file.
